User blog:ShadsRocksMySocks/Best Understanding and over all review of the Black Rock Shooter OVA
PLEASE NOTE! If you have not yet watched the Black Rock Shooter OVA and do not wish for spoilers, please do not continue to read this article from here on. Well, to me the OVA was amazing. Though, it left a lot of things open to be questioned at the end, but with that it leaves high hopes that they'll continue this into an actual anime. My basic understanding or guess of the story is this; At the beginning where the main title screen emerges, you already see an epic battle occurring between Black Rock Shooter & Black Gold Saw. No one knows yet as to why they're fighting, but it ends to a sudden stop when Black Gold Saw stabs Black Rock Shooter through the stomach which then explains as to where Black Rock Shooter obtained her scars. Then onto the main storyline, there's two girls that meet when starting their 1st year of highschool, Mato & Yomi. Yomi is a girl who always moves and never really had a friend of her own, but lives in a rich family. Mato is just a care free girl who loves to make friends. Their first day, Mato becomes quick friends with Yomi, and they lean to best friends. In the mean time, Black Rock Shooter is in an alternate world looking for an old friend of hers that's been corrupted by darkness of some sort. She finds her, and quickly begins a battle with her trying to save her soul. Her friend is known as Dead Master. Then back to the other world, Mato meets a new friend named Yuu who is her captain of her basketball team. They hang out for a while, making Yomi slightly jealous, but she didn't think much of it, not til the next year. Yomi finds out she won't be in the same class as Mato, but Mato would be in the same as Yuu. It seems the two hang out all the time now, and Yomi feels replaced or else feels she isn't needed any longer. What happened is that she is corrupted by the darkness having the same feelings as Dead Master and is transported into Black Rock Shooter's world becoming one with her. The next couple of days, Mato finds out that Yomi goes missing and hasn't heard from her in quite a good bit of time. Back in Black Rock Shooter's world, she continues the battle with Dead Master, only becoming trapped within chains and at a stand off with her once close friend. Without much time between, BRS breaks from the chains and goes to DM, freeing her soul from the darkness, for the moment at least. Mato in her world suddenly gets a text from Yomi, and runs off to find her. She goes to their favorite place which is a beautiful view of their town, only to find a charm she'd given Yomi instead of the girl herself. The charm starts to glow as Mato wishes to see her friend once more, then find herself being sucked up into a blue beam of light. She then ends up in a white/bluish surrounding area and finds herself meeting BRS for the first time. BRS comes to her questioning if she wants to save her friend, if she really cares for her, would she go to any limit to save her. Mato of course says yes, and then finally combines into BRS making them one just as I figure Yomi & Dead Master had become. And that's how the OVA ends. It basically is showing the past of events of Mato & Yomi before the current events that happen between Black Rock Shooter & Dead Master. At the end of the credits of the OVA, it shows Mato & Yomi walking together, only to see Yuu in the background feeling the same dark left out emotions as Yomi had once before. Throughout the OVA you see another character making slight appearances which I believe to be the character Strength, and her other self character would be Yuu. Surprisingly they didn't have the main version theme song played anywhere in the OVA, but luckily had a piano version playing near the end. Either way it didn't matter so much to me if it had played or not. I was happy they threw that in there though none the less. Even without the theme, the new ending song for the OVA made up for it. It was brilliantly composed and put together. Overall I'm very happy with how this OVA turned out and hope that this isn't the last we'll be seeing Black Rock Shooter. ShadsRocksMySocks 16:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts